Lux Arcana
Guild Name: Lux Arcana Leaders: Aurelle / Leilanie Guild Type: Casual but Dedicated Guild Chat Maturity Rating? Family oriented but 18+ Primary Play Times: European Guild Premise/Goals: We have been in Vanguard from the beginning but took a short break in late 2010 before returning in late 2011. We raid regularly and have groups at all levels. See our recruitment post for full details. Website: www.Luxarcana.org/vanguard Application process: Apply via our website Additional Information: Are you a casual but dedicated player looking for an established guild? Lux Arcana have returned to Telon after a break in other lands far away. We were based on the European servers from the launch of Vanguard and remained one of the top casual raiding guilds on the Halgar server until October 2010. After branching out into games such as Darkfall, SWtoR, LoTRO, Rift, Eve and FFXIV our group of intrepid explorers have returned to Vanguard on the Telon server. We have a WEBSITE covering all our games catering for a large gamer base in multiple worlds. Lux Arcana Key Facts - We have been here since the game launched in Jan 07 - We have never had less than 80% active membership - We recruit carefully to ensure a 100% friendly and cooperative atmosphere - We have some guild rules, but for mature, friendly gamers they are common sense! - We have active dedicated officers that work hard to look after all our members' needs - We love this game and having returned intend to stay for the long haul. Additional Facts Adventuring - We will organise groups at all levels via a 'sign-up' system on our forums. - We actively organise progression in all new content e.g. flying mounts, server events - Actively looking for new players, and happy to offer support to new low level players Crafting - We have active crafters at all levels and in all specialisations up to level 50+ - We have an in-guild work order system for the generation of guild funds - We have communal storage for all resource types for crafters to use - We organise regular harvesting groups to supply our crafters Diplomacy - We actively encourage diplomacy.. more diplomats wanted! Raiding - We are rebuilding our raid force and are reacquainting ourselves with APW and the overland raid mobs. - We use a simple but well structured DKP loot system - We hope to get ourselves back to clearing all APW wings again and setting each boss to farm status.. Social - We are a very social guild that likes to chat - We hold regular guild meetings in our Guild Hall on the Dornal Coast - We have our own Guild Mumble server. Use is optional but access to it for raids is desired. - We like to try out all aspects of the game Who are we looking for? General Vacancies Currently accepting new applications at all levels from individuals or groups! If you want to know more check out www.luxarcana.org or speak to a guild officer or member in game.